


Romantic Ideas Not to Keep

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [129]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Questions, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Isaac and Kyle's relationship truly developed during their guitar lessons.This is part 3 of this arc.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Isaac Lahey/Martin Miller, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #348: Blow, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #349: Study, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #350: Romantic





	Romantic Ideas Not to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be very appreciated to know what you think of this chapter or if you're interested or something. For example, I'd like to know if you are interested in Kyle and/or Isaac. Maybe the lack of feedback is also because people don't care about them.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help and advice.

“Is it true that you’re getting married?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

“Okay. That’s what I call changing the subject out of nowhere…” Isaac licks his lips. The truth is that he’s not surprised because that is something this kid is used to since he first started to know him better. “Why are you asking me that?”

“It’s called conversation. I’m making conversation.”

Isaac laughs. It’s uncanny, it blows his mind how much Kyle reminds him of Stiles sometimes. It’s hard to believe they aren’t biologically related.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny, you know?”

“Oh, I know," Isaac nods. "That’s why you’re so hilarious.”

“Now it’s you who is deviating the conversation, are you going to answer or what?”

 _Deviating_? Isaac shakes his head and almost rolls his eyes. _What child uses that word._ He just loves his vocabulary and he’s always fun to talk to or have around.

Isaac smiles. “I don’t think it would be wise to tell you if I were.”

“Come on, you can trust me…” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, I can trust you to tell your parents and then the whole pack will know before I’m in bed.”

“No, man, I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to.”

“Anyway, why do you even care?”

“I don’t particularly care… just curious.” Hopefully, it doesn’t show that he cares more than he should but it’s stupid. He can’t care and he knows it. It would be stupid to care given their age difference. But it sucks nonetheless. It sucks to find perfection this early in life and realize that it’s absolutely pointless.

“Okay, Mr curious… yes, I guess I will… I mean, he wants to…”

“But you don’t?” Kyle frowns.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I want to… but it’s that it’s supposed to be forever, you know? I mean, I know he feels that way and he’s right and that’s how it works… that’s how it should work… but it doesn’t always work and what if…” Isaac sighs. “I don’t know.” Isaac licks his lips. “I don’t want to fuck up. And so far I haven’t which is pretty much a miracle… so what if we do this and then, it’s when I decide to fuck it up… there’s no guarantee that I’m not going to. Just because you sign a paper and everything else… I’m not… I'm not like your parents but then again, I’ve met very few people like them.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle frowns.

“They never doubted what they wanted. And if they did, they never let it get in the way for too long. They were sure they loved each other and fought for it. The separation through college didn’t stop them. Somehow they knew it was gonna work and they knew they’d have their forever… but not everybody is like that. I’ve never felt like that. But I think I do now.”

“Well, then maybe now you won’t… fuck up, I mean. Maybe—”

“He’s been hurt before. The last thing I want is to hurt him again... Anyway, why am I telling you this?” Isaac raises his eyebrows.

“Because I asked you?” Kyle smirks.

“Yeah, you did.” Isaac nods. There’s something about this kid that makes it easy to talk to him. “Have you considered becoming a shrink someday? I think there could be a future there for you…” Isaac smiles.

“Yeah, no… I… what do you think that my parents will say if I tell them I don’t wanna go to college?"

Isaac snorts. “Probably nothing because they’d have a stroke right away… and you know, dead people can’t really talk that much.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Kyle shakes his head.

“No. I’m really not. I mean, _you’ve met your parents, right?_ ” Isaac smiles as he repeats Kyle’s words back to him. “We’re talking about the same people here: hyperactive obsessive detective and Mr perfect killer lawyer? Because if we are, you already know what they want—No, actually, let me rephrase that—what they _need_... They need their children to be successful in life… which means, they associate success with college, unless you wanna follow the family tradition and wear the not-so-flattering blue uniform -which you also have to study for-… But for some _reason_ , I can’t really see that in your future… so, yeah, sorry to disappoint you, but I can assure you that they expect some college applications from you for sure.”

“But I wanna make music, okay?"

“Yeah, you wanna _make music_... I get that, of course, I do... but it’s not as simple as that. The sooner you get this romantic idea about ‘making music’ out of your head the better, you know? There’s no such thing as 'making music' when you have no connections whatsoever with that world. And yeah, you’re learning fast and you’ve got talent, that’s true, but it doesn’t guarantee you anything and you have to be realistic about that. Lots of talented people never make it for whatever reason. So yeah, it sucks but having talent is not enough most of the time.”

Kyle nods. “I’m not stupid. I know that, but I don’t wanna waste my time with something I don’t really wanna do,” Kyle insists. He’s done being miserable in his life.

“I’m sure your parents don’t want you to _waste your time_ either. They just want you to have a degree to back you up. And once you tell them what you want to do, they’ll support you. There are many art schools where you can graduate in music, dance, theatre... You could try different things and find out what you really like. If you have more than one option, you’ll have more chances to succeed. And you know, I didn’t know I loved designing until I seriously gave it a try... so I wouldn’t close any door if I were you.”

“Do you really think that they’ll support me?”

Isaac snorts. “They might not be thrilled and your father might even freak out a little bit... I’ll give you that… but yeah, they’re open-minded, and most of all, they just want you to be happy, so yeah, they’ll get behind it if they see that that’s what you really want. I don’t think you have any reason to worry about it. But of course, you have to be sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated.
> 
> Happy to say that this is the first chapter I've posted with the laptop I got on Friday (yes, finally got a new one xDD... which means this is the third laptop I use to post this series.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
